Finding Daeul
by chen21ina
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir,hal itu pun berlaku untuk Kim Jongdae. Tuhan menghukum Jongdae dengan cara menghilangnya Daeul, putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Bagaimana usaha Jongdae dalam menemukan putranya tersebut ?
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Finding Daeul

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Daeul and Other

Author : chen21ina

Rate : T

Chapter 1 ~

.

.

"Appa !"

"Hmmmmm"

"Appaaaaaa ~"

"Iyaa"

"Haiiisshh appaaaa " Jongdae melepaskan kaca mata bacanya lalu mulai memfokuskan diri pada bocah kecil berusia lima tahun yang kini sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada,oh jangan lupakan bibir kecilnya yang mengerucut menandakan ia tengah merajuk.

"Iya sayang " Jawab Jongdae lembut.

"Daeul bossaaaannnn " rengek Daeul.

"Main dengan Jung ahjuma dulu ya ?"

"Tidak mau ! Daeul mau main dengan appa" Jongdae menghela nafas mendengar penuturan putranya.

"Sayang appa masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai"

"Appa selalu seperti itu. Daeul benci appa !" Kemudian Daeul pergi berlari meninggalkan ruang kerja sang ayah.

Jongdae hanya menatap sedih pada sosok kecil yang kini berlari menjauh darinya, ia akui dirinya adalah orang tua yang buruk ia tidak mampu untuk menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk Daeul. Seojoong eomma dari Daeul meninggal saat usia Daeul masih satu tahun dan sejak itu Jongdae berjuang sendiri membesarkan putranya.

Jongdae masuk ke dalam kamar Daeul, putra kecilnya kini sedang tidur menyamping dan Jongdae sangat tahu jika Daeul belum tidur.

"Sayang" panggil Jongdae namun Daeul hanya diam tak memberikan respon. Jongdae berjalan perlahan untuk mendekati putranya. Diusapnya sayang kepala Daeul sehingga membuat bocah lima tahun itu berbalik. Hati Jongdae terasa sesak ketika mata kecil itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Maafkan appa yah" Ucap Jongdae penuh ketulusan namun Daeul kini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan Daeul juga appa, Daeul hanya bosan bermain dengan Jung ahjuma. Seandainya saja ada eomma, Daeul pasti tidak akan mengganggu appa" ucap Daeul polos. "Appa sebenarnya eomma itu kemana ? kenapa hanya Daeul yang tidak punya eomma. Semua teman-teman Daeul punya " Jongdae meringis saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Daeul, putranya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti bahwa eommanya telah meninggal dunia.

"Eomma sedang pergi ke tempat yang jauh, disana sangat indah "

"Lalu kenapa Daeul tidak diajak ? Daeul mau ikut eomma"

"Sayang dengarkan appa" Jongdae memandang serius ke arah putranya "tempat tinggal eomma sekarang adalah tempat yang sangat istimewa hanya orang baik hati yang bisa pergi kesana." lanjut Jongdae.

"Appa bagaimana kalau kita jemput eomma saja, eomma pasti nanti akan senang jika kita menjemputnya" Jongdae kembali menghela nafas.

"Iya nanti kita akan menjemput eomma, tapi tidak sekarang "

"Kapan ?" tanya Daeul penuh semangat.

"Saat Daeul sudah berhasil menjadi anak baik"

.

.

Perkataan Jongdae sangat membekas di otak Daeul setelah malam itu ia pun mulai mengubah kebiasaan buruknya karena Daeul yakin jika ia menjadi anak baik maka eommanya akan pulang. Orang pertama yang menyadari perubahan Daeul adalah Jung ahjuma, wanita paruh baya yang Jongdae pekerjakan sebagai pengasuh untuk Daeul.

"Ahjumaa" Jung ahjuma yang berada di samping Daeul pun menoleh ketika suara kecil itu memanggilnya.

"Tinggi mereka tidak jauh dengan Daeul tapi kenapa mereka tidak sekolah ?" Jung ahjuma melirik ke arah objek yang sedari tadi Daeul perhatikan, keduanya kini tengah berada di dalam taksi untuk menuju taman kanak-kanak tempat Daeul belajar. Jangan tanyakan mengapa Jung ahjuma yang mengantar dan mengapa mereka menggunakan taksi karena jawabannya hanya satu Jongdae yang terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk mengantar putranya sekolah pun ia harus mengandalkan orang lain. Mata Jung ahjuma menatap sedih pada dua anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di depan emperan toko, entah apa yang keduanya lakukan yang jelas mereka dari kalangan menengah ke bawah, di usian mereka yang masih kecil kedua anak tersebut sudah harus mengalami kehidupan yang sulit.

"Sayang mereka bukan tidak sekolah, hanya saja mungkin mereka belum bisa bersekolah. Tidak semua orang bisa pergi ke sekolah, jadi Daeul adalah anak yang beruntung, makanya Daeul harus menjadi anak yang baik agar appa tidak sedih" Daeul memandang Jung ahjuma tanpa berkedip, kemudian senyumnya mengembang

"Daeul akan menjadi anak baik ko, karena jika Daeul baik nanti eomma akan pulang lalu menjemput Daeul" Jung ahjuma memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok bocah kecil di sampingnya sungguh miris nasip Daeul, ditinggalkan oleh sang eomma dan memiliki appa yang bahkan terlalu sibuk.

.

.

Ini adalah hari minggu, hari libur untuk semua pegawai termasuk Jung ahjuma. Rencananya setiap hari minggu adalah quality time antara Jongdae dan Daeul setelah selama enam hari Jongdae selalu disibukan dengan pekerjaan. Namun rencana hanyalah rencana karena faktanya seorang Kim Jongdae tetap sibuk bahkan di hari libur sekalipun.

"Appa aku menemukan mu !" teriak Daeul senang saat ia berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian sang ayah. Keduanya kini tengah bermain petak umpet dan Daeul selalu bisa menemukan persembunyian Jongdae.

"Anak appa memang pintar ! Baiklah sekarang Daeul yang sembunyi jika appa tidak bisa menemukan Daeul maka kau menang dan appa akan berikan hadiah ice cream"

"Yeaaayyy Daeul suka ice cream !"

"Baiklah appa akan mulai menghitung dan Daeul sembuyiiii"

1

2

3

Permainan kembali di mulai Daeul berlarian di sekitar rumahnya untuk sembunyi, pokoknya ia harus menang karena akan ada ice cream.

Kaki Daeul melangkah keluar area rumah, bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar saat melihat sebuah mobil box dengan banyak kardus di sekitarnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Daeul pun masuk kedalam mobil tersebut dan bersembunyi di balik kardus yang sudah tertumpuk rapi, ia terkikik sendiri ketika membayangkan wajah sang ayah yang akan kesulitan mencarinya lalu menyerah.

Jongdae berhenti menghitung di angka ke 21 karena ponselnya berdering, panggilan kantor.

"Yeoboseiyo"

"Jongdae-ah maaf mengganggu mu, tapi bisakah kau kirim ulang email untuk Tuan Tanaka, masih ada beberapa materi yang harus ku pelajari untuk meeting besok"

"Baiklah"

Jongdae berjalan kearah kamarnya ia mulai membuka laptop dan seketika garis - garis memusingkan mata pun terpapar jelas disana.

"Jongdae kurasa ini masih belum sempurna, bisa kau perbaiki lagi ? " Ucap Yifan, ia adalah atasan Jongdae lalu apakah Jongdae memiliki jawaban lain selain "Baik akan saya perbaiki" ?

Tangan itu terus bergerak lincah mengetik huruf dan angka secara bergantian tanpa ia sadari sudah satu setengah jam ia habiskan di depan laptop. Jongdae mendesah, pekerjaan sangat banyak dan sebagai manager tanggung jawab Jongdae pun tidaklah sedikit.

"Astaga Daeul "

Jongdae berlari keluar kamar matanya mengedar mencari sang putra.

"Daeulll"

"Sayanggg"

"Daeuuuulllll"

"Appa menyerah, kau bisa keluar" Jongdae mengernyit ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari putranya.

"Daeul ayo keluar lalu kita beli ice cream " Jongdae sengaja mengencangkan suaranya agar Daeul dapat mendengar dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya namun lagi-lagi panggilan Jongdae diabaikan.

Jongdae mulai mencari lagi keseluruh penjuru rumah, hingga matanya menatap pada pintu halaman luar yang terbuka, Jongdae tersenyum pasti tadi Daeul terlalu lama menunggunya hingga anak itu bosan dan pergi bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya di taman dekat komplek perumahan mereka.

Ada perasaan khawatir di hati Jongdae namun ia abaikan karena laki-laki tersebut yakin jika putranya akan baik-baik saja.

Detik berganti menit, dan menit berganti jam ini sudah pukul empat sore dan Daeul masih belum kembali. Segala pikiran buruk mulai menyerang, akhirnya laki-laki berusia 29tahun itu pun bergegas untuk mencari putranya.

peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh Jongdae namun ia tetap berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari Daeul. Hatinya mulai di lingkupi perasaan takut.

"Kau yakin tidak melihat putra ku Daeul ?" Jongdae bertanya lagi pada petugas keamanan disana, mustahil jika tak ada yang melihat securyti itu tetap saja menggeleng membuat Jongdae semakin frustasi.

"Apa kau tidak melihat ada mobil atau orang mencurigakan ?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja tadi ada mobil box pengangkut barang-"

"Mobil box apa ?" tanya Jongdae cepat.

.

.

Daeul mengerjap, ia tidak sadar jika tadi ia tertidur. Daeul mendengar suara berisik dari arah luar ada banyak orang dewasa disana namun Daeul tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Bocah kecil itu turun perlahan dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari mobil, ia tidak suka melihat banyak tumpukan barang .

"Hiks ini dimana ? Appa ~ Daeul takutt "

Jongdae bergerak cepat entahlah perasaannya mengatakan jika Daeul terbawa oleh mobil oengangkut barang dan jika itu benar maka putranya kini pasti berada di Busan. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya Jongdae merasakan takut, takut jika sang putra benar-benar hilang dan pergi meningalkannya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang berdiri di tengah-tengah kota Busan di pukul sembilan malam. Jongdae menjambak rambutnya frustasi ia bahkan tidak tahu harus melangkahkan kakinya kemana.

Tap

Tap

Bruk

"Heii hati-hati" Jongdae berteriak setelah dua orang laki-laki lain menabrak tubuhnya.

Jongdae bangkit ia mencoba untuk membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor karena tadi Jongdae sempat terjatuh.

Tunggu

Jongdae meraba bagian belakang celananya, dompetnya hilang. Jangan-jangan dua orang tadi adalah pencuri ?

"Oh astaga " desah Jongdae ia mengusak rambutnya kemudian berjalan untuk mencari dua orang tadi.

"Pencuriiiiiii" langkah Jongdae terhenti saat mendengar suara wanita berteriak, dan matanya menangkap wanita lain memegang erat sebuah tas sambil berjalan cepat.

"Tolong hentikan wanita ituuu "

Drap

Drap

Grep

"Yakk apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

"Pencuriii " ucap Jongdae tajam .

Sret

Jongdae mengambil tas yang sedari tadi di bawa oleh wanita yang kini tangannya ia pegang erat.

"yakkkkk !" teriak wanita itu namun Jongdae mengabaikannya.

"Agashi ini milik anda, lain kali berhati-lah" Jongdae menyerahkan tas tersebut sontak wanita yang sedari tadi ia cengkram meronta keras.

"Terima kasih "

"Kau katakan padaku dimana komplotan mu yang lain ?" kali ini Jongdae bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari wanita tersebut.

"Minseokiee ~ terima kasih yaaa bibi mencintai mu " teriak wanita yang tadi Jongdae berikan tas membuat Jongdae mengedipkan matanya.

"Kauu ! Laki-laki pengganggu tukang ikut campur karena mu aku jadi kehilangan uang hasil tabungan ku selama 4 tahun bekerja ! "

.

.

"Jadi ?" tanya Jongdae memastikan kini ia berada di rumah wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Minseok yang tadi Jongdae kira sebagai pencuri.

"Ck, kau harus mengganti uang ku yang tadi kau berikan pada bibi Ahn 7 juta won !"

"Kalau aku tidak mau " Tanya Jongdae lagi.

Sret

Jongdae membulatkan matanya saat Minseok merobek bajunya sendiri .

"Aku akan berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa kau melakukan tindakan pelecehan lalu semua orang akan datang dan menghakimi mu. Bagaimana ?" ucapan Minseok membuat Jongdae menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau masih tidak mau ganti ?" tanya Minseok lagi "Jangan salahkan aku jika besok keluarga mu melihat kabar di koran bahwa kau masuk penjara" lanjut Minseok.

"Baiklaahh 7juta won bukan. Aku akan memgganti nya "

...

Tbc

Holllaaaaaaaaaaaa saya comeback

Bukannya lanjutin ff malah buat yg baru *timpuk mala*

Chap awalnya aneh ya .. Absurd ya .. Ia sih emang .. Ini ff sbebernya terinspirasi dari film 'Finding Nemo' hehehehehe

Dan juga choco bank .. Jadi klo mirip2 yah memang .. Tapi buat next chap beda ko .. Ini pengantar aja hahaha

Btw itu jongdae bakal gitu ajj kasih uang ke Minseok ? Masa sih ?

Hhheeee

Ripiw juseiyooooo

Paii paiiii


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Finding Daeul

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Daeul and other

Rate : T

Author : Chen21ina

Chapter 2

.

.

"Hyung coba lihat dia masih hidup tidak ?"

"Sepertinya sih masih "

Daeul mengucek matanya, suara orang yang berbicara di dekatnya membuat Daeul terbangun.

"Kalian siapa ?" tanya bocah itu polos, kepada dua orang anak laki-laki yang kini menatapnya penuh minat.

"Kau yang siapa ? Kenapa tidur disini ?" tanya salah satu anak yang berpostur lebih tinggi

"Aku Daeul. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana " ucap Daeul lemas.

"Keluarga mu dimana ?"

"Molla ~ aku sedang bermain petak umpet dengan appa, lalu aku sembunyi dan tertidur tapi saat aku bangun aku sudah ada disini"

"Jadi kau kehilangan keluarga mu ?"

"Hiks hiks Daeul mau pulang .. Daeul ingin bertemu appa"

"Nama ku Haowen dan ini adalah saudara ku Jongmin, kami sama sepertimu Daeul-ah kehilangan keluarga jika kau mau kau bisa ikut bersama kami dan kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami " Daeul mengerjap namun kemudian ia memeluk Haowen cepat.

"Hiks gomawo Hyung"

.

.

Minseok memainkan ponselnya bosan, ia sedang menunggu Jongdae laki-laki tersebut tengah mengurus surat kehilangan. Kemarin ketika dompetnya di curi, atm dan kartu identitasnya pun ikut hilang.

"Sudah selesai ?" tanya Minseok ketika matanya melihat keberadaan Jongdae.

"Iya sudah " jawab Jongdae, namun kening laki-laki tersebut mengernyit saat Minseok menengadahkan tangannya.

"Kembalikan uangku " Ucap Minseok dan Jongdae menghela nafasnya.

"Aku akan memberikan mu 7juta won tapi sebelumnya kau harus membantuku"

"Bantu apa ?"

"Bantu aku mencari putraku"

 _Mata kucingnya berbinar ketika melihat jejeran boneka yang tersusun rapih, dilihatnya satu persatu boneka tersebut penuh minat._

 _"Eomma ! Minnie ingin boneka yang berbentuk beruang itu bolehkan ?" tanya seorang gadis kecil pada ibunya. Sang ibu kemudian hanya menangguk lalu tersenyum._

 _"Boleh Minseok sayang, eomma baru saja gajihan jadi eomma punya uang dan Minseok boleh membeli apa pun yang Minseok inginkan"_

 _"Jinjayo ? Yeaayyy Minnie sayang eomma !" Gadis kecil itu kemudian berlari menuju deretan boneka beruang, matanya berbinar dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya._

 _"Ahjusiii Minnie mau boneka yang itu "_

 _"Tentu saja gadis manis, kau harus membayar ini dulu di kasir baru boneka beruang yang lucu ini bisa kau bawa pulang"_

 _"Ne ! Eomma ada disana kata eoma dia akan belikan Minnie boneka"_

 _"Dimana eomma mu ?"_

 _"Disana " Mata Minseok mengerjap seingatnya tadi sang eomma masih berdiri mengawasinya dari belakang namun kini eommanya hilang._

 _"Eomma ... Eommaaa ... Eodigaaa ? Eomaaaaa "_

Jongdae menatap khawatir pada wanita yang duduk dihadapannya kini sejak Ia menceritakan tentang hilangnya Daeul, Minseok mendadak diam raganya memang disini namun jiwanya seakan terbang entah kemana.

"Jadi kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ? Hingga anakmu hilang pun kau tak sadar ? Ayah macam apa kau ini " ucap Minseok tajam, Jongdae yang mendengarnya pun merengut tak suka.

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah ayah yang baik, tapi aku menyayangi putraku. Karena itulah aku disini " jawab Jongdae .

"Malangnya Daeul memiliki ayah sepertimu "

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk membantu mencari Daeul putraku bukan mengomentari hidupku " Minseok masih memandang kesal kearah Jongdae kenangan di masa lalu membuatnya membenci sosok orang tua yang melalaikan anaknya.

"Aku sudah meminta tolong pada pihak berwajib, namun akupun tidak bisa hanya diam dan berpangku tangan saja. Aku ingin ikut turun ke lapangan mencari Daeul. Dia masih sangat kecil, apa yang bisa di lakukan anak sekecil itu" Perkataan Jongdae kembali membuat Minseok terdiam.

"Baiklah, kita cari putramu lalu kau kembalikan uang ku dan pergi jauh dari hidup ku"

"Deal "

.

.

Tukang suruh, pemalas, dan selalu mengeluh itulah 3 kata yang cocok untuk memggambarkan seorang Kim Jongdae. Telinga Minseok rasanya akan pecah jika laki-laki itu terus saja berbicara.

"Kita sewa mobil saja "

"Yakk Minseok kalau berjalan kaki kapan kita sampai"

"Minseok-ah bagaimana kalau menyewa motor ? Kita bisa berkeliling bahkan masuk ke gang sempit tanpa perlu berkeringat jalan kaki kan ?"

" DIAM !" Minseok sungguh sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehan dari laki-laki yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

Jongdae hanya menatap polos kearah Minseok sedangkan wanita itu kini sudah menggeram menahan emosi.

"Kau bilang ingin mencari anakmu yang hilang bukan ? Jika kita naik kendaraan itu tidaklah maksimal, kita harus turun langsung nenanyai satu persatu warga, siapa tahu ada yang melihat Daeul"

Minseok kesal setengah mati sebenarnya Jongdae ini niat atau tidak sih mencari putranya.

Tiga jam lamanya Minseok dan Jongdae berkeliling mencari Daeul namun hasilnya nihil, warga sekitar mengaku jika mereka tidak pernah melihat anak dengan ciri-ciri seperti Daeul.

"Kaki kuu " Minseok meleguh sambil memegangi kakinya.

" Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menyewa kendaraan saja " Ucap Jongdae, saat ini keduanya tengah berada di flat milik Minseok, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan melanjutkan kembali pencarian di esok hari. Minseok hanya mendelik mendengar ucapan Jongdae namun matanya membola seketika saat Jongdae berjongkok di hadapannya lalu dengan cekatan laki-laki tersebut memijat kaki Minseok.

Sejujurnya Minseok merasa tak nyaman namun sungguh pijatan yang di lakukan oleh Jongdae sangat membantu.

Kriiiiiuuukkk

Minseok dan Jongdae saling tatap kemudian Jongdae menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal, suara perutnya yang berteriak sungguh memalukan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan memasak untukmu" ucap Minseok kemudian wanita itu melangkah kearah dapur dan Jongdae berani bersumpah jika ia melihat seulas senyum di wajah Minseok tadi.

.

.

Daeul merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongmin, tak lupa kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat baju Jongmin menandakan bahwa Daeul sedang takut.

"Soo noona kau menakuti Daeul" itu Haowen yang berbicara, Haowen mengajak Daeul pulang ke rumah yang selama ini ia tempati bersama Jongmin, dan disini ada satu orang lagi yaitu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah kakak sekaligus orang tua untuk Haowen dan juga Jongmin, awalnya mereka bertiga tinggal dalam satu panti asuhan namun Kyungsoo terlalu cerdas, ia tahu bahwa pengelola panti menggunakan uang sumbangan dari para donatur untuk kepentingan pribadi,dan ia tak reja jika adik-adik kecilnya harus menjadi alat untuk memperoleh belas kasih dari orang lain. Dengan berbekal tabungan seadanya Kyungsoo membawa Haowen dan Jongmin yang saat itu masih berusia sembilan tahun untuk ikut kabur denganya dan sekarang sudah satu tahun mereka bertiga tinggal bersama. Kyungsoo bekerja part time setelah pulang sekolah di caffe tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya sedangkan Haowen dan Jongmin membantu mencari uang dengan berjualan koran atau membantu para ahjuma membawa barang belanjaan mereka. Apa pun ketiganya lakukan untuk mencari uang asal tidak mencuri atau melanggar saja mereka memiliki kecerdasan yang baik karena ketiganya pula dapat bersekolah dengan beasiswa.

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan Daeul di jalan noona, ia kehilangan ayahnya. Sama seperti kami, jadi izinkan Daeul tinggal disini juga ya ?" ucap Jongmin penuh permohonan.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Daeul dengan mata bulatnya membuat anak kecil itu makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongmin. Kyungsoo melihat Daeul lama kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Nama mu Daeul ?" tanyanya dan Daeul pun mengangguk.

"Sekarang mandilah dulu, kau bisa pakai baju milik Haowen atau Jongmin setelah itu kita makan malam bersama"

.

.

Jongdae merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, ia harus terbiasa tidur dengan beralaskan selimut tipis dan satu buah bantal karena Minseok tidak memiliki kamar lain di flatnya ini. Jika diperhatikan tempat ini kecil namun entah mengapa Jongdae menyukainya, Minseok sepertinya adalah pribadi yang mencintai kebersihan jika di lihat dari flatnya yang bahkan Jongdae tak yakin ada debu disini. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan ? Untuk apa pula Jongdae memikirkan Kim Minseok padahal jelas-jelas ada Daeul yang harus ia pikirkan keberadaannya.

Lama dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga akhirnya mata tajam itu pun menutup meminta untuk beristirahat barang sejenak.

Duarrr

Cettarrrr

"Appaaaaa !" Kyungsoo terbangun saat mendengar suara teriakan begitupun dengan Haowen dan Jongmin dilihatnya Daeul yang tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil terus menangis memanggil ayahnya

"Stttt gwenchana ~ ada noona disini Daeul jangan takut ya" Kyungsoo dengan cepat membawa Daeul ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks hiks Daeul takut noonaa, Daeul mau appa hiks hiks" Ucap Daeul di sela-sela tangisnya.

Duaaarrr

Cetttaaaarrrr

"Daeuull !" Jongdae terperanjat, ia terbangun ketika mendengar suara gemuruh yang tidak bisa di katakan kecil tersebut. Bayang-bayang putranya yang tengah menangis saat mendengar suara petir berputar bagai kaset rusak di dalam otaknya

Jongdae sangat tahu jika putra kecilnya sangat takut terhadap petir, dan jika sudah seperti itu Daeul akan meminta di peluk bagai koala dan akan kembali tidur setelah Jongdae menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknya. Tapi sekarang jangankan untuk memeluk dan menyanyi bahkan keberadaan Daeul saja ia tidak tahu. Dimana Daeul berteduh dari derasnya hujan malam ini, siapa yang akan memeluk putranya, siapa yang akan menyanyikan lagu untuknya.

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, dengan cepat ia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, ia tak peduli akan basah atau tersambar petir sekalipun karena malam ini juga ia harus menemukan Daeul.

"Jongdae ada ap-"

Brak

Minseok tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia terbangun saat mendengar Jongdae berteriak dan ketika ia keluar kamar Jongdae sudah menutup pintu. Minseok berjalan mendekati sofa di ruang tamu yang Jongdae pakai untuk tidur. Matanya membola sempurna saat melihat jaket milik pria tersebut masih tergeletak indah disana. Kakinya kemudian melangkah menuju arah pintu dan ia kembali di buat terkejut karena payung miliknya pun masih tersimpan rapih di tempatnya, jadi Jongdae pergi tanpa membawa payung dan tanpa mengenakan jaket .

Minseok kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Namun wanita bermata kucing tersebut mendesah karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, jujur ia mengkhawatirkan Jongdae walaupun hatinya bersi keras mengatakan tidak.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jongdae berjalan tak tentu arah, basah di tubuhnya tak berarti sama sekali.

"Daeullll kau dimana nak ?"

"Daeull ini appa "

Jongdae terus berteriak mencoba menyaingi kerasnya suara hujan. Namun bukannya sang anak yang terlihat tapi tatapan iba bahkan merendahkan dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan ia temui yang ia dapat.

Minseok menyerah ! Ia mengambil jaket dan juga payung miliknya, Minseok berdiri dibawah guyuran hujan sambil melihat ke sekeliling menunggu Jongdae pulang.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Minseok menunggu mungkin jika ia terus diluar sepuluh menit lagi maka Minseok akan menjadi boneka salju saking dinginnya.

Tap

Tap

Minseok menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki, senyum tak mampu Minseok tahan saat melihat sosok Jongdae kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

Grep

Mata Minseok membola karena kini Jongdae memeluknya, menyandarkan kepala lelahnya di pundak Minseok.

"Daeul takut petir, ia pasti akan minta di gendong dan dinyanyikan sebuah lagu. Tapi jangankan untuk memeluknya bahkan putraku dimana pun aku tidak tahu" racau Jongdae. Minseok memilih diam membiarkan laki-laki tersebut mengeluarkan keluhnya.

"Aku tadi mencarinya, aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Biasanya jika aku pulang kantor dan berteriak memanggil Daeul ia akan langsung berlari dan menyambutku, tapi kini " Jongdae terdiam tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tanpa ia sadari Jongdae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok berharap sesak di hatinya akan hilang.

Minseok merasakan basah pada pundaknya, bukan hanya pundak namun tubuh Minseok ikut basah karena Jongdae yang memeluknya hanya saja air pada pundak Minseok terasa sangat dan Minseok yakin jika Jongdae sedang menangis.

Minseok tidak mengerti namun hatinya ikut terasa perih padahal ia baru memgenal Jongdae dan belum pernah bertemu dengan Daeul sekalipun.

"Jongdae-ya uljima" hanya itu yang dapat Minseok ucapkan sambil sesekali ia mengusap pelan punggung kokoh yang ternyata rapuh.

Minseok merasa ada yang aneh karena beban di bahunya perlahan memberat.

Bruk

"Astaga Jongdae !" Minseok berteriak ketika Jongdae kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tbc

Haiiiiiii saya balik bawa chap 2 ~

Sebelumnya makasih sebanyak2nya untuk teman2 semua yg masih baca dan setia sama Cerita ini. *peluk cium satu2*

Duhhh maaf banget ini ngaret pake banget2 ditambah sama ff ku yang lain yang entah bagaimana kabarnya ..

Aku usahakan update ga lama2 tapi ga janji hehehehe

Oia aku kadang suka bikin ff di OA ..

Disini udah add OA Chen Indonesia ?

Klo bloman ayooo cepeeettt add palli palli paliliiiii hehehehe

Bisa di add dgn ketik d tombol pencarian mfc1606u and meet me as twins

Hahahahaha

See you in next chap ~


	3. Chapter 3

NoJudul : Finding Daeul

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Daeul and other

Rate : T

Author : Chen21ina

Chapter 3

.

.

Minseok menghela nafasnya, Jongdae masih belum bangun. Kemarin Minseok segera membawa Jongdae kedalam kamarnya tak lupa meminta tolong kepada tetangga untuk menggantikan pakaian Jongdae dan sejak semalam demam Jongdae masih belum turun membuat Minseok bahkan tak dapat tidur dengan tenang.

Minseok melihat kearah samping, kembali desahan lelah meluncur dari bibir kucingnya, pakaian yang semalam Jongdae pakai masih tergeletak manis dan Minseok harus segera mencucinya.

"Merepotkan" keluh Minseok, namun walaupun begitu ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk membawa pakaian kotor dan kemudian mencucinya.

.

.

"Daeul sekarang noona, Haowen dan juga Jongmin harus pergi ke sekolah. Daeul tunggu di rumah saja bisa kan ?" ucap Kyungsoo, gadis kelas 2 Sekolah menengah atas ini memberi wejangan bagai seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Lama tidak ?" tanya Daeul kemudian.

"Jangan khawatir setelah selesai sekolah hyung janji akan langsung pulang dan nanti kita bermain. Eothe ?" ucap Jongmin.

"Humm ! Baiklah Daeul janji akan menjadi anak baik di rumah" Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongmin selama ini hanya dekat dengan Haowen saja bahkan keduanya seakan membatasi diri dengan dunia luar. Namun semenjak ada Daeul di tengah-tengah mereka kedua anak laki-laki yang sudah Kyungsoo anggap sebagai adiknya itu jadi lebih banyak tersenyum bahkan Jongmin yang biasanya selalu manja kini perlahan berubah bagai seorang kakak.

.

.

Minseok kembali melihat kearah kamar, Jongdae masih tertidur. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat mengecek suhu tubuh Jongdae,demamnya sudah turun. Minseok terdiam cukup lama sambil memperhatikan wajah damai Jongdae.

Tampan

Tenang

Berkharisma

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Minseok kemudian memilih keluar dari flatnya sebentar, sedikit jalan-jalan sambil mencari udara segar tak ada salahnya mungkin dengan begitu otaknya akan kembali ke jalan yang benar dan tidak lagi memikirkan pria bernama Kim Jongdae.

"Awwww " Minseok mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki terjatuh. Bagian betis anak itu terlihat memar dan seorang anak lain sedang berusaha membantunya.

"Hiks appoo "

"Gwenchana ?" tanya Minseok membuat kedua anak tadi mendongakan kepalanya.

"Appooo "

"Saudara ku tidak apa-apa "

"Hiks Haowen hyung ini sakit"

"Ssssttt jangan menangis Jongmin-ah, sini hyung gendong saja" Minseok memperhatikan kedua anak kecil itu dalam diam, dia merasa diabaikan.

"Di dekat sana ada minimarket, kita beli obat dan plester yah " tawar Minseok lagi, anak kecil yang bernama Haowen terlihat menatap Minseok penuh antisipasi berbeda dengan Jongmin yang segera menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Maaf noona tapi kami harus cepat pulang, adik kami sudah menunggu" ucap Haowen.

"Apa dia bisa berjalan dengan kaki terluka seperti itu ?" tanya Minseok lagi sambil menunjuk kearah Jongmin.

"Baiklah begini saja, setelah luka pada saudara mu ku obati kalian bisa langsung pulang tapi ini harus di obati dulu jika tidak nanti bisa infeksi" ujar Minseok lagi dan akhirnya ia tersenyum karena Haowen menganggukan kepalanya.

Minseok membawa Jongmin dan Haowen duduk di kursi depan minimaket, dengan teliti ia mengobati luka pada kaki Jongmin.

"Nahh selesai" ucap Minseok puas " oia nama ku Minseok kalian siapa ?" lanjutnya.

"Aku Jongmin dan ini hyung ku Haowen" jawab anak laki-laki bernama Jongmin.

"Noona gomawo karena sudah mengobati Jongmin" Minseok tersenyum untuk membalas ucapan terima kasih tersebut.

"iyaa lain kali hati-hati ya, jangan sampai terjatuh lagi"

"Ne ! Gomawo " ucap Jongmin penuh semangat sehingga membuat bibir Minseok melengkungkan senyumnya.

"Noona mian tapi kami harus segera pulang. Adik kami menunggu di rumah" Minseok tersenyum mengerti kemudian Jongmin dan Haowen pun pamit untuk pulang.

Minseok selalu tersenyum setelah pertemuannya dengan Jongmin dan Haowen tadi, ia memang menyukai anak-anak bahkan tak jarang Minseok akan menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan berada di taman hanya untuk melihat anak-anak kecil bermain.

Lama Minseok berada di luar ia seakan teringat jika ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Astaga Jongdae"

.

.

Jongdae membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Pusing langsung menjalar di kepalanya. Pandangan Jongdae mengedar, ia tak tahu kamar siapa ini namun sebuah foto wanita sedang berpose v sign di dinding kamar sudah dapat menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki tersebut.

Minseok

Jongdae sedang berada di kamar Minseok namun dimana sang pemilik kamar ?

Jongdae memegang perutnya yang terasa lapar. Perlahan kakinya berjalan kearah dapur mungkin ada Minseok disana namun sayang sosok yang ia cari tak ada. Jongdae mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk tidur, mungkin Minseok sedang keluar sebentar tak ada salahnya menunggu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Minseok berjalan cepat dan suara langkah kaki Minseok membuat mata Jongdae kembali terbuka.

"Eh ? Kenapa kau ada di luar ?" Minseok di buat bingung karena keberadaan Jongdae diluar kamarnya.

"Aku tadi mencari mu Min" Jawab Jongdae pelan namun masih dapat Minseok dengar "aku lapar" lanjut Jongdae, Minseok di buat terkejut bagaimana tidak setelah di awal pertemuan mereka Jongdae adalah laki-laki dengan kadar menyebalkan diatas rata-rata lalu semalam ia menangis saat tidak menemukan sang putra dan hari ini Jongdae bahkan menunjukan wajah memelas di hadapan Minseok.

"Min bisa kah kau membuatkan ku makanan ?" dan pertanyaan Jongdae tadi membuat Minseok kembali ke dunia nyata.

Minseok tidak suka di suruh ataupun di perintah namun entah mengapa tubuhnya segera bergerak untuk meracik sesuatu di atas piring ketika Jongdae memintanya memasak.

"Aku akan mencari Daeul lagi, kira-kira tempat mana saja yang belum kita datangi ?" Minseok menatap Jongdae lama kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Kau masih sakit, untuk hari ini beristirahatlah dulu. Besok baru kita mencari Daeul lagi"

Jongdae adalah pribadi yang keras kepala tidak peduli akan kondisi tubuhnya atau apa pun jika ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka ia harus mendapatkannya. Namun kini kepala itu justru mengangguk ketika Minseok memintanya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Tidak terasa tiga minggu sudah Jongdae berada di Busan, itu berarti selama tiga minggu juga ia kehilangan Daeul dan tiga minggu juga ia tinggal bersama Minseok.

Bibirnya membentuk senyuman saat melihat beberapa anak kecil sedang berlari di taman mbayangkan putranya ada disana ikut bermain bersama anak-anak lain. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi isakan kecil bahkan sangat kecil nyaris tak terdengar, perasaan bersalah kembali memenuhi relung hati Jongdae. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi Daeul, betapa ia sangat merindukan Daeul.

Jongdae hanya diam merunduk menyembunyikan segala kepedihannya, usapan di punggung Jongdae membuat matanya terbuka dalam posisi menunduk Jongdae tahu siapa orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dan mengusap pelan punggungnya. Tanpa canggung Jongdae melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bagian pinggan dan membenamkan kepalanya pada perut orang tersebut. Minseok tersentak saat menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari Jongdae namun ia diam. Minseok tahu betul sedihnya Jongdae saat ini maka dari itu ia membiarkan saja Jongdae menumpahkan kesedihan ini padanya. Walau tak dapat di pungkiri jantung Minseok kini berpacu melebihi batas normal.

"Minseok noona !" baik Minseok atau pun Jongdae menoleh saat mendengar suara anak kecil memanggil nama Minseok. Dengan segera Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jongmin !" ucap Minseok tak kalah bersemangat.

"Kau sendirian ? Dimana Haowen " tanya Minseok lagi.

"Hyung di rumah menjaga adik, aku baru saja membeli ramen disana" ucap Jongmin sambil menunjuk kearah mini market di dekat taman.

Jongdae hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi kedua manusia beda usia di hadapannya tanpa disadari senyum tampan kembali terukir di wajahnya.

Jongmin diam setelahnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena anak kecil itu terus merunduk sambil memilin ujung kemeja yang ia gunakan.

"Ada apa Jongmin-ah ?" tanya Minseok karena ia merasa gemas dengan tingkah bocah di hadapannya.

"Eeemmm itu eeemmmmm" jawab Jongmin penuh keraguan namun Minseok masih dengan sabar menunggu.

"Noona bisa tidak besok datang ke sekolah, besok adalah pekan kreatifitas lalu Haowen hyung mendapatkan tugas untuk membaca puisi, semua orang tua murid di undang tapi kan kami tidak punya orang tua dan Soo noona pun katanya tidak bisa datang."

Grep

Belum sempat Jongmin menyelesaikan ucapannya Minseok sudah terlebih dulu memeluk Jongmin, ia merasa teriris mendengar permintaan bocah di hadapannya ini

Kenapa di luar sana banyak orang tua yang melalaikan anak mereka ?

"Noona akan datang. Noona janji"

Jongmin kemudian bercerita panjang lebar tentang dirinya, Haowen, Kyungsoo noona dan juga adik kecilnya, bahkan Jongdae pun kini ikut larut dalam cerita Jongmin. Ia yang sejak kecik selalu merasakan limpahan kasih sayang dan materi dari kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri tanpa keluarga dan jika boleh jujur Jongdae merasa tertampar akan cerita anak kecik di hadapannya ini.

Berbeda dengan Minseok, ia yang saat kecil di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh ibunya menahan geram di dalam hati. Ia bersumpah akan menjaga Jongmin juga Haowen bahkan jika bisa dengan kakak dan juga adik mereka Minseok tidak ingin apa yang ia alami di masa lalu terulang pada Jongmin.

Mereka bertiga jalan kaki dengan tenang, Jongmin berada di tengah Minseok dan juga Jongdae jika di perhatikan mereka lebih mirip sebuah keluarga kecil.

"Noona Hyung sampai disini saja mengantarnya, rumah Jongmin sudah dekat kok"

"Diantar sampai rumah saja ya ?" bujuk Minseok sejujurnya ia masih ingin bersama dengan Jongmin.

"Tidak apa-apa noona, Jongmin kan sudah besar hehehe. Anyeong Nonaaaa ~ " dan kemudian Jongmin berlari cepat masuk kedalam sebuah gang.

"Kau sangat menyukai anak kecil ya ?" tanya Jongdae

"Sangat !" dan Jongdae pun ikut tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban Minseok.

.

.

Seperti biasa jika sudah seharian mencari Daeul, Jongdae dan Minseok akan kembali ke flat milik Minseok dengan tubuh lelah. Namun jangan pikir keduanya akan langsung beristirahat atau bersantai, Minseok akan melangkahkan kaki nya kearah dapur sementara Jongdae akan mengambil sapu lalu mulai membersihkan rumah. Seandainya saja mereka adalah sebuah keluarga tentu akan terlihat sangat sempurna.

Keduanya makan malam dalam tenang bahkan selesai makan pun mereka masih diam. Minseok tahu jika Jongdae pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Daeul. Tapi mau bagaimana anak itu benar-benar sulit dicari.

Jongdae memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut, ia kembali teringat akan cerita Jongmin. Dan sekarang kemungkinan Daeul pun sedang mengalami hal yang sama dengan Jongmin. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya bergerak begitu saja memukul kepalanya sendiri seolah menyalahkan keteledoran pria tersebut.

"Jongdae berhenti" Minseok menggenggam erat lengan Jongdae ada perasaan yang ia tak ketahui begitu saja menelusup di hatinya, perasaan sedih dan tak rela melihat Jongdae terluka.

Jongdae menatap tangannya yang di genggam oleh Minseok, kemudian mata mereka bertemu seakan ada magnet tak kasat mata yang menarik keduanya hingga kini kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Entah siapa yang memulai namun mereka kini hanyut terbawa suana bahkan saat Jongdae mendorong Minseok perlahan pun wanita itu tak menolak. Mata telah tertutup nafsu, menyebabkan otak tak mampu berpikir. Setan apa yang sedang merasuki Jongdae sehingga kini tangan nakal nya dengan berani mulai bergriliya di tubuh Minseok.

Sret

Minseok tersentak, matanya membola seketika dan kesadarannya kembali seutuhnya ketika kain yang menutupi tubuhnya kini terhempas begitu saja.

"Jong-dae " panggil Minseok terbata namun laki-laki yang berada di atasnya seolah tuli.

"Jong-dae ahh !" panggil Minseok lagi namun Jongdae masih tak merespon.

"KIM JONGDAE !"

Bruk

Dengan sekuat tenaga Minseok berteriak dan mendorong Jongdae hingga terjatuh. Membuat kesadaran Jongdae pun kembali.

"Oh Tuhan" Jongdae mengusap wajahnya kasar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Min akuu -" Jongdae tak mampu berbicara kini di hadapannya Minseok tengah menangis, sungguh Jongdae merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bejat.

"Pergi " ucap Minseok lirih di sela tangisnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup bagian tubuh yang terekspose.

"Min dengarkan aku"

"Aku mohon kau pergi sekarang " Jongdae bungkam seketika, ia kemudian bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah luar.

"Minseok-ah Mianhae"

Tangis Minseok pecah, ia menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa. Minseok merasa dirinya bodoh dirinya kotor bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan laki-laki yang bahkan belum genap satu bulan di kenalnya ini menyentuh tubuhnya. Sementara itu Jongdae masih berdiam diri di balik pintu ia dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas tangis Minseok setiap isakan yang keluar dari bibir Minseok bagaikan sembilu yang menyanyat hatinya. Sekitar pukul dua pagi Jongdae pun beranjak setelah tak mendengar suara tangis Minseok. Ia berjalan mengendap memasuki flat tersebut dan hatinya kembali hancur ketika melihat kondisi Minseok, wanita itu tertidur dengan posisi masih sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya, kedua tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Jongdae berjalan ke dalam kamar Minseok kemudian mengambil selimut untuk sekedar mengusir rasa dingin yang akan datang kapan saja. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Jongdae mengecup pelan kening Minseok menyalurkan segala permohonan maafnya.

.

.

Minseok terbangun pukul sepuluh, matanya terasa perih karena semalam ia menangis cukup lama. Namun air mata kembali menetes ketika Minseok sadar tubuhnya kini terbalut selimut padahal jelas sekali semalam Minseok tak beranjak, otaknya dengan cepat memunculkan satu nama.

Jongdae

Pasti dia yang menyelimuti Minseok.

Minseok hanya diam dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, otaknya terasa kosong dan tak dapat digunakan. Matanya kembali melirik kearah jam dinding pukul 10.30 . Tiga puluh menit terbuang sia-sia hanya dengan merenung. Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari bibir kucingnya, tunggu dulu Minseok serasa melupakan sesuatu.

"Astaga Haowen !"

.

.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu tampil, lagipula siapa yang akan datang ? Orang tua saja tidak punya " Haowen mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan dari Seungchol. Teman sekelasnya itu selalu saja mencari masalah.

"Jangan asal bicara !" Jongmin berteriak ia tidak terima Hyung nya di hina seperti itu.

"Memang benarkan kalian berdua ini tidak punya orang tua, dan acara hari ini di khususkan untuk para orang tua murid. Jadi kalian sebaiknya pulang saja" Jongmin sudah tidak kuat menahan emosinya Seungchol sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Haowen kenapa masih disini ? " Haowen mengerjap saat suara seorang wanita menyapa indra pendengarannya. Berbeda dengan Haowen, Jongmin langsung berlari memeluk wanita tersebut.

"Permisi ada apa ini" Yoona wali kelas Haowen menghampiri karena Haowen sebentar lagi akan tampil namun anak itu masih belum bersiap.

"Maaf anda siapa ?" tanya Yoona kemudian.

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Minseok, saya adalah wali dari Haowen" ucap Minseok tegas, Haowen masih di buat bingung dengan keberadaan Minseok disini sementara Jongmin langsung memberikan tatapan merendahkan pada Seungchol.

"Baiklah noona Kim anda bisa duduk di kursi yang telah kami sediakan sementara itu Haowen harus segera bersiap" Minseok mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan Yoona tadi. Sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya Minseok mengepalkan tangannya di udara dan menatap Haowen riang

"Fightinggg!"

Minseok tak dapat membendung perasaan haru. Haowen sedang berdiri diatas panggung dengan menyampaikan bait demi bait puisi, Minseok merasa bangga anak sekecil Haowen sudah harus mengalami masa sulit namun ia tetap berprestasi. Tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri puisi dari Haowen bahkan Minseok pun berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan meriah.

Haowen menatap satu persatu para tamu yang datang dan pandangannya terhenti pada sosok Minseok dan Jongmin, selama ini ia hanya sendirian sebesar apa pun prestasi yang Haowen torehkan tak pernah ada yang memberinya tepuk tangan semeriah Minseok. Bahkan Kyungsoo pun jarang bisa hadir di acara seperti ini karena memang kakak tertuanya itu harus bekerja.

Haowen membungkukan badannya memberi penghormatan pada para tamu yang datang. Kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah dan ia mempercepat langkahnya saat berada di hadapan Minseok.

Grep

"Gomawo" ucap Haowen ketika tubuhnya telah ada dalam dekapan Minseok.

"Eomma" Minseok mengerjap.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu " tanya Haowen lagi dan bagaimana mungkin Minseok dapat menolak.

.

.

Jongmin tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya dan itu semua berkat Haowen yang terus saja tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Di sampingnya ada Minseok yang dengan setia menggandengnya di sisi kiri juga Haowen di sisi kanan.

"Kalian mau ice cream ?" tanya Minseok dan Jongmin yang pertama kali mengangguk semangat. Minseok tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongmin yang berlari kemudian memilih ice cream kesukaannya.

"Eomma " panggil Haowen membuat Minseok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah tersebut.

"Gwenchana ?" tanya Haowen lagi dan Minseok mengernyit "Mata mu bengkak " lanjut Haowen, singkat namun padat Haowen bukan hanya pandai namun ia juga pemerhati yang baik.

"Ne gwenchana. Haowen tidak usah khawatir" ucap Minseok.

Kini giliran Jongmin yang tidak bisa diam sehabis dari super market ia tidak bisa untuk diam. Mulutnya terus saja bercerita sehingga Minseok tersenyum tanpa henti.

"Naaahhh kita sudah sampai, eomma ini rumahnya Jongmin dan juga Haowen hyung" ucap Jongmin, ia mengikuti Haowen yang memangil Minseok dengan sebutan eomma. Tangan kecilnya membuka kenop pintu dan wajah kyungsoo yang pertama kali terlihat.

"Noonaaaaaa" teriak Jongmin dan Kyungsoo tertawa adiknya ini selalu seperti ini.

"Noona kenalkan ini Minseok eomma" ucap Jongmin lagi, Minseok di belakangnya tersenyum karena kini Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalian tidak boleh begitu, tidak sopan" Minseok tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo yang menasehati Jongmin juga Haowen.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang dengan panggilan itu" jawab Minseok.

"Hyungggg !" Minseok mengerjap saat seorang anak laki-laki lain tiba-tiba saja memeluk Jonmin.

"Hyung bawa apa ?"

"Hyung bawa ice cream ! Minseok eomma yang belikan" jawab Jongmin riang.

"Yeayy Ice cream ! Daeul suka ice cream"

Mata Minseok membola, anak ini pantas saja rasanya Minseok sering melihat namun entah dimana. Jadi dia Daeul.

"Daeul ?" panggil Minseok dan yang di panggil mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Ne "

"Astaga .. Kau sungguh Daeul putranya Jongdae ?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"ehh ? Anda kenal dengan appa ?" Daeul bertanya balik.

"Oh Tuhan terima kasih" Minseok memeluk Daeul erat. Perasaan bahagia membuncah dalam hatinya, tapi tunggu dulu . Daeul sudah di temukan tapi bukan kah semalam ia telah mengusir Jongdae ?

Oh tidak

.

.

Tbc

Haoooooo

Saya balik bawa chap 3 ...

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca, udah review, follow dan favorit.

Love youuuu

Review kalian ak bls di pm ...

Oia buat our dancing machine Kai semoga cepet sembuh, kamu terlalu bekerja keras sampai lagi2 harus cedera .. Maafkan kami para exoL yang secara tidak langsung menjadi pnyebabmu cedera.. Kami tahu bahwa kamu ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk kami di encore ini tapi kami mohon perhatikan dirimu sendiri juga.

Cepat Sembuhh ..

Oppa nama mu selalu ada dalam doa kami semua ^^

And see you in next chap


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : Finding Daeul

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Daeul and other

Rate : T

Author : Chen21ina

Chapter 4

.

.

Jongdae terus melangkah tak tentu arah, taman kota kini menjadi tempat tujuannya. Laki-laki tersebut mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir danau, melihat aliran air yang tenang entah mengapa membuat bibirnya mampu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Lama berdiam diri Jongdae teringat tentang apa yang membuatnya bisa sampai disini, kehilangan Daeul membuat otaknya tak mampu bekerja dengan baik bahkan sekarang ia pun kehilangan Minseok. Wanita yang hampir sebulan ini selalu berada di sisinya di akui atau tidak namun Jongdae yang sekarang seakan bergantung pada Minseok, senyum Minseok adalah senyumnya dan tangis Minseok adalah kehancuran untuknya.

Cinta ?

Entahlah Jongdae tak berani menyimpulkan perasaan apa yang kini bersarang di hatinya, semua masih terlalu cepat namun Jongdae tahu satu hal ia nyaman berada di dekat Minseok hingga seluruh tubuhnya berteriak saat harus jauh dari wanita yang memiliki mata indah seperti kucing tersebut.

.

.

Minseok memperhatikan Daeul yang tengah menatapnya, mata dan bibir bocah tersebut benar-benar mewarisi wajah sang ayah.

"Ahjuma mengenal appa ?" Minseok tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan Daeul.

"Appa eodiga ? Daeul ingin bertemu ! Ahjuma antarkan Daeul " Minseok hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk, bagaimana mungkin ia menjelaskan jika semalam dirinya telah mengusir Jongdae. Dan laki-laki itu entah dimana sekarang.

"Eomma gwenchana ?" Haowen menyentuh pelan lengan Minseok karena sedari tadi Minseok melamun.

"Gwenchana Haowen-ah" ucap Minseok menenangkan namun Haowen tak percaya.

"Ahjumaa~" panggil Daeul lagi.

"A-ah iya "

"Kita akan menemui appa kan ? Horreeee" Minseok tersenyum kikuk ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Minseok tidak tega membuat senyum itu pudar.

Daeul berjalan riang di depan bersama dengan Jongmin dan juga Haowen, sementara Minseok dan Kyungsoo mengawasi mereka dari belakang .

"Minseok eonni anda baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kyungsoo, gadis itu memang memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan eonni karena menurut Kyungsoo mereka tidak terlalu jauh lagi pula ini adalah kali pertama keduanya bertemu, tidak mungkin jika Kyungsoo memanggil dengan sebutan eomma seperti kedua adiknya.

"Soo-ya sebenarnya aku tidak tahu dimana appa nya Daeul sekarang" ucap Minseok pelan ia tidak ingin tiga orang anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini mendengar.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin kami sempat bertengkar dan aku meminta Jongdae untuk pergi" jawab Minseok lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lebih soal pertengkaran kalian, tapi bagaimana dengan Daeul dia sudah sangat senang akan bertemu lagi dengan appa nya" Minseok terdiam, ia pun memikirkan Daeul tapi sungguh ia tidak tahu dimana Jongdae sekarang lagi pula Minseok tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika harus bertemu lagi dengan pria tersebut.

Kini mereka semua telah sampai di depan flat milik Minseok, wanita itu sengaja membawa Daeul dan lainnya kemari karena Minseok tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jongdae sekarang.

"Apakah appa ada di dalam ?" Tanya Daeul.

"Biasanya ahjuma dan appa mu akan berkeliling untuk mencari keberadaan mu sayang dan jika sudah sore kami akan pulang. Kita tunggu appa nya Daeul pulang kesini ya ?"

"Tidak mau ! Daeul ingin bertemu appa sekarang !" ucap Daeul

"Tapi-"

"Pokoknya Daeul mau bertemu appa sekaranggg "mata Daeul kini mulaj berkaca-kaca.

"Eonni, biasanya kalian pergi kemana jika sedang mencari Daeul ? Mungkin saja paman Jongdae sekarang ada disana" dan ucapan Kyungsoo bagai angin sejuk di tengah panasnya otak Minseok.

Taman kota di sore hari selalu di penuhi oleh banyak pengunjung apalagi menjelang akhir pekan, tak sedikit keluarga kecil yang datang hanya untuk sekedar bersantai bersama keluarga.

Minseok menggandeng tangan Jongmin dan Haowen sedangkan Daeul di gendong oleh Kyungsoo.

Lama mereka mencari namun sosok Jongdae tak terlihat sedikit pun, mungkinkah laki-laki itu telah kembali ke Seoul ? Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus segala pemikiran buruk yang dengan tidak sopan masuk ke otaknya.

"Hiks appaaa" Kyungsoo mulai kewalahan karena kini Daeul bergerak tak nyaman dalam gendongannya bahkan sesekali isak tangis mulai terdengar.

"Daeul-ah gwenchana" tanya Minseok.

"Hiks appaaaa ~" tangis Daeul pecah, Minseok segera mengambil alih Daeul dari gendongan Kyungsoo, diusapnya sayang punggung Daeul membuat isak tangis itu sedikit mereda namun tak menghentikan air mata yang mengalir lewat mata tajamnya. Minseok membawa Daeul ke tepi danau disana tidak terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung lain Minseok hanya tidak ingin mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena tangis Daeul yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

"Appaa"

"Sssttt gwenchana, Daeul anak pandai anak pintar jagoan eomma. Berhenti menangis ya sayang" Minseok mulai meracau mencoba untuk menghentikan tangis Daeul bahkan ia tidak sadar jika tadi ia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan eomma.

"Apppaaa"

"Iya sayang nanti kita mencari appa, Daeul mau kan menunggu . Appa pasti datang" balas Minseok lagi ia masih menggendong Daeul dengan kepala Daeul yang bersembunyi di pepotongan lehernya.

"Aniyaaaa ... Appaa " ucap Daeul lagi dan sungguh Minseok merasa bingung

"Daeul ?"

Tubuh Minseok terdiam, tangan yang sebelumnya dengan setia mengelus punggung Daeul pun ikut terdiam.

"Appaaaaaaaaa" Minseok berbalik dan wajah Jongdae sudah berada kurang dari dua meter di hadapannya. Daeul bergerak meminta untuk di turunkan, kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat saat telah menyentuh tanah.

Grep

"appaaaa bogoshipppoooo" ucap Daeul saat tubuh kecilnya sudah berada dalam rengkuhan sang ayah. Jongdae bahkan sampai menitikan air matanya ia tidak menyangka dapat bertemu kembali dengan putra yang sangat ia sayangi di tambah lagi Minseok wanita yang sedari tadi mengisi otaknya kini ada di hadapannya.

Jongmin menggenggam tangan Minseok, ia melihatnya bagaimana Jongdae memeluk Daeul. Jongmin tidak pernah tahu bagaimana pelukan penuh perlindungan dari seorang ayah. Sebersit perasaan iri pun datang betapa beruntungnya Daeul yang dapat bertemu kembali dengan orang tuanya.

"Eomma apakah Daeul akan kembali dengan paman itu?" pertanyaan Haowen membuat Jongmin dengan cepat menoleh begitupun halnya dengan Minseok. Benar juga setelah ini apakah Daeul dan Jongdae akan langsung kembali ke Seoul ? Sejenak Minseok merasa tak rela jika harus kehilangan mereka berdua.

.

.

Kediaman Minseok tidak pernah seramai ini sebelumnya, apalagi penyebabnya jika bukan karena kehadiran Daeul,Jongmin,Haowen,Kyungsoo bahkan Jongdae mereka berlima berkumpul dengan perhatian hampir seluruhnya terpusat pada Daeul yang terus saja bercerita.

"Daeul senang sekali appa, hyung dan noona sangat baik. Oia appa juga harus mencoba ramen buatan Soo noona. Rasanya enaak sekali" cerita Daeul.

"Begitukah ?"tanya Jongdae dan Daeul mengangguk semangat.

"Kyungsoo-ya gomawo" ucap Daeul tulus dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

Sret

Jongdae mengerjap saat Minseok mengoleskan krim coklat ke wajahnya.

"Omonaaa ada Monster coklat !" teriak Minseok.

"Kyaaaa Seraaanggg!" Daeul yang pertama kali menyerang kearah Jongdae di ikuti dengan Jongmin dan juga Haowen, sepertinya permainan dapat menghilangkan suasana canggung.

Minseok tersenyum melihat keempat orang laki-laki di hadapannya saling berteriak dan tertawa, satu relung hatinya yang dulu selalu dingin kini terasa hangat. Minseok mulai melangkah menuju dapur sepertinya membuat cemilan merupakan ide yang bagus.

"kenapa susu nya harus habis" decak Minseok ia ingin membuat puding namun sayang susu sebagai bahan untuk fla ternyata sudah habis.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Minseok hampir saja terperanjat karena kini Kyungsoo sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kau mengangetkan ku Soo-ya " ucap Minseok "Aku ingin membuat puding tapi ternyata susu nya habis" lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang ke minimarket dan membelinya, apa ada lagi bahan yang harus ku beli ?" ujar Kyungsoo semangat.

"Kenapa kau sangat bersemangat ?" ujar Minseok heran.

"Hehe karena aku suka makanan manis, dan puding salah satunya" Minseok mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya, sedari tadi Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam namun ternyata jika sudah menyangkut makanan kesukaannya Kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi bersemangat.

Minseok mulai melakukan pekerjaannya membuat puding sementara Kyungsoo sudah melesat ke minimarket sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Min " gerakan Minseok terhenti ketika Jongdae kini sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Gomawo" lanjut Jongdae namun Minseok masih diam.

"Mianhae " ucap Jongdae lagi dan Minseok masih diam berbeda ketika di dekat anak-anak Minseok akan tersenyum ramah namun kali ini wanita itu berbalik pun enggan.

"Kau boleh marah padaku, kau bisa memukulku, lakukan apapun . Tapi ku mohon jangan diamkan aku" ujar Jongdae tulus dan penuh permohonan.

Minseok menghela nafas, sungguh ia tidak marah pada Jongdae kejadian malam itu pun ia juga yang salah tapi entahlah Minseok masih tak berani menatap Jongdae.

"Gwenchana Dae-ah" jawab Minseok tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Jongdae dan Minseok kompak berbalik saat mendengar suara tangis, disana Jongmin sudah jatuh terduduk dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Hiks hiks appaaaa " kali ini Daeul pun ikut menangis.

"Hey ada apa ?" tanya Jongdae pelan, tubuh Daeul kini sudah ada dalam gendongannya. Sementara Minseok duduk diantara Jongmin yang menangis dan Haowen yang menahan tangis.

"Mau cerita pada eomma ?" tanya Minseok. Oh lihatlah bahkan wanita itu tampak bagai seorang ibu sungguhan sekarang.

"Haowen hyung jahat !" teriak Jongmin kemudian ia memeluk Minseok.

"Hyung kan tidak sengaja. Sungguh eomma Haowen tidak sengaja " ucap Haowen bahkan kini matanya ikut mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Jongdae ikut duduk di samping Haowen masih dengan Daeul yang tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada leher Jongdae.

"Mau bercerita ?" tanya Jongdae pelan.

"Tadi Jongmin dan Daeul berebut mainan, lalu saat mainannya di tarik oleh Jongmin aku merebutnya. Haowen tidak suka karena Jongmin tidak bisa mengalah pada Daeul padahal Daeul kan adik kecil tapi Jongmin marah jadi Haowen mendorongnya, tapi Haowen kan tidak sengaja " jawab Haowen di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Tapi sakit Hyung " balas Jongmin.

"Hiks semuanya salah Daeul, hyung jadi bertengkar. Huwaaaaa Daeul sudah nakal" dan tangis Daeul pun kembali pecah.

Jongdae memegang pangkal hidungnya merasa pusing karena kini ketiga anak laki-laki itu justru menangis. Sementara Minseok menghela nafasnya.

"Jongmin, eomma tahu jika Jongmin ingin bermain tapi tidak ada salahnya jika berbagi dengan Daeul bukan ? Bukan kah Daeul itu adik kecilnya Jongmin" ucap Minseok dan Jongmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan untuk Haowen, eomma mengerti jika Haowen ingin mengajarkan untuk mengalah pada Jongmin tapi eomma juga tidak bisa membenarkan Haowen yang mendorong Jongmin tadi, kekerasan itu tidak baik" kali ini Haowen pun hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang eomma mau Haowen dan Jongmin bersalaman,dan kalian harus janji tidak akan mengulangi hal seperti ini " lanjut Minseok lagi.

"Maafkan Jongmin ya Hyung" ujar Jongmin dengan malu-malu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hyung juga minta maaf ya " jawab Haowen dan senyum pun seketika mengembang dari bibir kedua anak tersebut.

"Lalu Daeul bagaimana ?" tanya Daeul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi antara Minseok,Jongmin dan Haowen.

"Kenapa Daeul tidak di marahi ? Kan Daeul sudah nakal" lanjut Daeul, Minseok mengernyit baru kali ini dia melihat ada anak yang ingin di marahi.

"Kata appa kalau Daeul tidak menjadi anak yang baik nanti Daeul tidak akan mendapatkan eomma"

"Eh ?" Minseok mengerjap.

"Eomma Daeul sudah lama sekali pergi dan kata appa, eomma itu pergi ke tempat yang jauuhhhh sekali. Eomma akan kembali jika Daeul selalu menjadi anak baik. Dan tadi Daeul sudah nakal jadi Daeul mohon marahi Daeul, Daeul tidak mau eomma tidak pulang karena Daeul yang masih nakal" pinta Daeul polos.

"Minseok eomma kan sekarang eomma nya Hyung, berarti eomma juga eomma nya Daeul kan ?" tanya Jongmin. Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tidak enak pada Jongdae.

"Benarkah bisa seperti itu ?" tanya Daeul lagi dan Jongmin mengangguk semangat. Daeul kemudian memandang Minseok lama.

Grep

"Eommaaaaaa" Daeul yang tadinya duduk di pangkuan Jongdae kini sudah mendekap erat Minseok.

Jongdae memperhatikan keduanya bagaimana Daeul yang terlihat begitu bahagia saat memeluk Minseok dan bagaimana wanita itu membalas pelukan hangat putranya. Sudut bibir Jongdae terangkat mungkin Minseok adalah jawaban dari segala masalah yang ia hadapi.

"Kalau begitu Hyung juga harus memanggil appa nya Daeul dengan sebutan 'appa' " ucap Daeul kemudian.

"Memangnya boleh ?" tanya Jongmin.

"Kemarilah " ujar Jongdae sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya membuat Jongmin dan Haowen saling pandang.

"Appaaaaa " teriak keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

"jadi kau akan membawa Daeul kembali ke Seoul ?" tanya Minseok. Kini Daeul,Jongmin,Haowen bahkan Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Mereka berempat tidur di kamar Minseok karena hanya satu kamar disini. Meninggalkan kedua orang dewasa yang masih terjaga dengan segelas kopi di tengah-tengahnya.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan kantor ku Min dan lagi Daeul pun harus sekolah" jawab Jongdae, ada sebersit perasaan tidak rela di hati Minseok. Namun Minseok tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena memang Daeul sepenuhnya adalah putra Jongdae.

"Tapi kami tidak akan pergi berdua" ucapan Jongdae membuat Minseok menoleh.

"Aku tidak mungkin memisahkan putraku dari kakak-kakaknya bukan ? Aku berencana untuk mengadopsi Kyungsoo,Haowen dan Jongmin." ujar Jongdae lagi dan kini mata tajamnya berpusat pada Minseok "dan aku pun tidak mungkin memisahkan anak-anak itu dari eomma nya bukan ?" lanjut Jongdae.

"Min maukah kau ikut bersama ku ke Seoul ? Menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecilku, menjadi ibu untuk anak-anak ku ?"

Minseok membulatkan kan matanya, apakah kini ia sedang di lamar ?

Mulut Minseok yang biasanya akan dengan mudah mengeluarkan segala kata-kata kini entah mengapa semua itu seakan sulit. Hanya mengucapkan satu kata pun Minseok tak mampu sentara di hadapannya Jongdae masih setia menanti dengan hati berdegup serasa akan mati.

Tbc.

Saya update ~

Maaf kalau di chap ini membosankan, mungkin karena saya lelah hehehe #alasan#

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca,favorit,review atau komen baik di ffn atau di ig atau langsung pm ke saya ..

Terima kasih ~

Mungkin ada yang mau kenal lebih jauh ? #pede mode on#

Bisa chat saya di ig chen21ina atau line malla2128 atau mungkin sudah add line nya chen indonesia ? Saya on sebagai adm twins disana ~

Dan tak lupa saya mau minta tolong kalau misal ada yg tau info pekerjaan di daerah jabodetabek kabarin aku yakkkk

Baiklaaahh sampai ketemu di chap depan ~


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : Finding Daeul

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Daeul and other

Rate : T

Author : Chen21ina

Chapter 5

.

.

Minseok menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, entah sudah yang keberapa kali Minseok membuang nafasnya dan setiap itu pula ia malantunkan doa di dalam hati.

Jika boleh jujur Minseok merasa takut, ia tak berani menatap masa depan yang kini ada di hadapannya, kehidupan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebbelumnya.

"Ini bunga nya " Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri ketika Kyungsoo datang, sebuket bunga yang kini ada di genggamannya semakin menambah kadar kegelisahan Minseok.

"Gwenchana ?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, selama mengenal Minseok ia belum pernah melihat wanita yang selalu di panggil eomma oleh adik-adiknya ini pucat.

"Aku gugup" ujar Minseok jujur, bagaimana mungkib Minseok tidak merasa gugup jika kurang dari satu jam ke depan ia akan secara resmi menjadi Nyonya Kim, menjadi ibu dari Daeul dan menjadi ibu resmi untuk Jongmin,Haowen juga Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin eomma bisa melewati ini " ucapan Kyungsoo tersebut sukses membuat Minseok terdiam.

"Kau memanggilku apa ?" tanya Minseok memastikan

"Eomma , eomma . Aku bolehkan memanggilmu begitu"

Grep

Minseok tidak tahu kenapa namun kini ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Jongdae membuktikan kata-katanya dengan mengadopsi Jongmin,Haowen dan juga Kyungsoo kini mereka telah tinggal di Seoul bahkan Jongdae pun turut membawa Minseok. Dan di luar dugaan orang tua Jongdae menyambutdengan penuh suka cita rencana putranya tersebut. Bahkan Jaejoong sang eomma lah yang paling bersemangat menjadikan Minseok menantunya.

"Kau sudah siap ?" Minseok maupun Kyungsoo menoleh ketika Yunho ayah Jongdae datang, laki-laki yang masih terlihat gagah di usianya yang sudah melebihi setengah abad inilah yang akan membawa Minseok ke altar.

"Eomma gugup haraboji" ungkap Kyungsoo membuat Minseok menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa-apa Minseok-ah, ada appa yang akan menemanimu nanti" ujar Yunho menenangkan dan entah mengapa perasaan Minseok kini menjadi lebih tenang.

.

.

Jongdae tak kalah gugupnya dengan Minseok, walaupun ini bukanlah pernikahan pertamanya namun tak dapat di pungkiri jantung Jongdae berdegup melewati batas normal sekarang.

Ruangan mendadak hening, Kyungsoo yang pertama kali muncul dari arah pintu dengan gaun putih selutut ia tampak cantik. Di belakangnya Minseok mengikuti dengan di gandeng oleh Yunho decakan kagum terdengar jelas dari beberapa tamu undangan yang datang Minseok yang sehari-hari tampil tanpa make up mampu membuat orang-orang terpesona.

Tak lupa pekikan tertahan terdengar saat Daeul, Jongmin, dan Haowen berjalan di belakang Minseok, dengan tuxedo yang membuat ketiganya tampak menggemaskan. Trio Kim ini seolah-olah menjadi pengawal untuk sang eomma.

Jongdae sendiri dibuat tak dapat berkata-kata Minseok sungguh tampil bagai putri. Minseok sudah berdiri sejajar dengan Jongdae, rona merah di pipi Minseok jelas terlihat dan itu menambah kadar kecantikannya.

Janji setia telah diucapkan, doa dari orang terdekat pun tak habis berdatangan membuat senyum bahagia dari wajah Minseok juga Jongdae seakan tak pernah luntur.

Pesta telah usai dan Minseok kini kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia masih menggunakan gaun pengantin. Minseok tidak pernah terbayangkan akan menikah dengan Jongdae bahkan ia langsung di berikan anugrah dengan hadirnya tiga orang putra dan satu putri dalam keluarga kecilnya, kehidupan Minseok tidak akan lagi sama mulai hari esok.

Grep

Minseok tersentak, lama dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga ia tidak sadar jika Jongdae sudah masuk kamar bahkan kini memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau belum berganti pakaian ?" tanya Jongdae sementara Minseok hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, sedikit malu karena Jongdae telah memakai piyama sedangkan dirinya masih mengenakan gaun .

"Aku akan menggantinya" ucap Minseok.

"Aku bantu" jawab Jongdae cepat, awalnya Minseok mengernyit tak mengerti dirinya hanya akan pergi ke toilet lalu mengganti pakaian tanpa di bantu pun Minseok bisa sendiri. Tapi tak lama bulu kuduk Minseok berdiri seiring dengan gerakan tangan Jongdae yang tengah membuka resleting belakang gaun Minseok.

"Jong-dae" ucap Minseok terbata namun Jongdae hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Jongdae menahan nafasnya sendiri, ketika punggung mulus Minseok sudah terekspose dihadapannya. Awalnya Jongdae hanya ingin membantu Minseok, ia tahu jika wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut sudah sangat lelah jadi Jongdae berinisiatif untuk membantu tapi sepertinya ia telah salah. Karena kini justru sesuatu di dalam diri Jongdae berteriak minta di bebaskan.

Minseok merasa ada yang aneh, karena setelah resletingnya terbuka tidak ada pergerakan lain. Minseok membalikan tubuhnya dan dahinya kembali mengernyit saat mendapati Jongdae justru sedang melamun.

"Gwenchana ?" tanya Minseok khawatir. Jongdae kemudian hanya menatap Minseok dalam.

"Min, apa kau lelah ?" tanya Jongdae.

"Iya lumayan, tamu yang datang cukup banyak. Ada apa ?"

"Apa kau bisa bertahan sebentar saja ?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Minseok tak mengerti. Dan Jongdae bingung sendiri bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya.

Jongdae melangkah perlahan mendekati Minseok, masih dengan gerakan perlahan ia mencoba untuk mempersatukan kedua indra pengecap mereka. Jongdae dapat merasakan keterkejutan Minseok namun wanita itu diam membiarkan Jongdae melakukan apa yang ia mau. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Jongdae dapat tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya karena Minseok mulai membalas perlakuannya bahkan kini lengan Minseok telah bertengger manis di pundak Jongdae menyebabkan gaun yang Minseok kenakan terjatuh bebas di lantai. Dan sialnya Jongdae membuka mata saat gaun itu terjatuh.

Sekali lagi Jongdae menahan mati-matian hasratnya ia masih ingat jika tubuh Minseok lelah setelah seharian menyalami tamu. Jongdae tidak akan bermain kasar apalagi hingga memaksakan keinginannya.

Dan malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kedua insan yang kini telah berstatus resmi.

.

.

.

"Pantaaaaiiiiiiiiiii"

"Woooaaahhh berenangggggg"

Minseok dan Jongdae tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anaknya yang sangat bersemangat. Jongdae sengaja membawa keluarga kecilnya ke villa milik keluarganya kebetulan villa ini sangat dekat dengan pantai sehingga liburan ini Jongdae manfaatkan sekaligus untuk liburan keluarga.

"Eomma ayoo kemari kita berenangggg " teriak Haowen dan senyum Minseok semakin mengembang melihat wajah bersemangat Haowen mengingat putranya yang satu itu cukup sulit tertawa lepas tidak seperti Jongmin dan Daeul.

Jongdae tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya apalagi melihat tawa Daeul yang begitu lepas, selama ini ia selalu mementingkan pekerjaan diatas segalanya hingga kerap kali Jongdae lupa bahwa masih ada malaikat kecil sumber kebahagiaan Jongdae.

"Aaawwwww" Jongdae menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Ada apa Soo" tanya Jongdae, kini ia tengah berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo. Gadis yang kini menjabat sebagai putri tertuanya menahan sakit karena kaki kiri kyungsoo tersandung karang dan membuatnya berdarah.

"Apppooo " rintih Kyungsoo.

"Ayo naik" Kyungsoo mengernyit tak mengerti dengan perkataan Jongdae

"Appa akan menggendong mu hingga ke tepi pantai" jelas Jongdae lagi.

"Tidak perlu appa, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" tolak Kyungsoo halus, ia sebenarnya masih merasa sakit namun ia pun malu jika harus di gendong oleh Jongdae.

"Kau meragukan kekuatan appa ? Jangankan hanya menggendongmu bahkan sekaligus menggendong eomma serta adikmu appa kuat" keras Jongdae sepertinya laki-laki ini salah paham.

"Bukan begitu appa tapi-" mulut Kyungsoo diam, ia tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat tatapan tajam dari sang ayah. Memilih menyerah akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut ia kini sudah berada di punggung Jongdae, awalnya memang Kyungsoo merasa malu di usianya yang sudah besar rasanya sangat memalukan jika ia harus di gendong oleh sang ayah namun hati kecil Kyungsoo berteriak senang. Selama ini ia memang selalu memimpikan berada dalam gendongan appa atau pun eomma nya dan hari ini Jongdae mewujudkan mimpi tersebut.

Minseok tak lama ikut duduk di pinggir pantai dengan kotak p3k. Dengan teliti Minseok mengobati luka pada kaki Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongdae kembali ke pantai untuk memanggil ketiga jagoannya agar bermain di pinggiran pantai saja.

"Naaahhh sudah selesai, lain kali hati-hati ya. Eomma tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi " ujar Minseok.

Grep

Kyungsoo memeluk Minseok erat dan Minseok dengan penuh kelembutan membelai perlahan surai putri tertuanya.

"Eomma gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

"Ne cheonma sayang"

"Saranghae eomma, appa. Neomu saranghae"

.

.

Jongdae memilih masuk sebentar kedalam villa guna mengambil minuman. Anak-anaknya ini bagai tak memilki rasa lelah mereka terus saja asik bermain entah sudah berapa permainan yang dimainkan. Tiga jagoan kecilnya bagai memiliki dunia mereka sendiri jika sudah bermain.

Jongdae tersenyum saat sepasang tangan mungil melingkari pinggangnya tanpa berbalik pun ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Gomawo" ujar Minseok si pemilik tangan yang kini tengah memeluk Jongdae.

"Terimakasih untuk segala yang telah kau berikan" lanjutnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu" balas Jongdae namun Minseok menggeleng.

"Aku pernah merasakan indahnya keluarga sampai aku dibuang oleh orang tua ku sendiri, sejak itu tak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan di otak ku untuk kembali merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, hingga kita bertemu dan kau memberikan semuanya. Kehangatan keluarga, kebahagiaan aku sungguh berterima kasih" ucap Minseok " Jongdae-ya apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini padamu ?" lanjutnya.

"Apa ?" tanya Jongdae.

"Saranghae Kim Jongdae, aku mencintaimu" ucap Minseok tulus dan Jongdae tidak bisa untuk tak berbalik sekarang. Dilihatnya wajah cantik sang istri mata itu tak menunjukan sedikitpun kebohongan hanya ada ketulusan disana membuat hati Jongdae diliputi rasa syukur.

"Nado saranghae Minseok-ah, Nado" jawab Jongdae kembali ia membawa Minseok dalam kecupan penuh kelembutan. Namun sayang Jongdae selalu sulit mengontrol diri jika sudah seperti ini ia semakin berbuat lebih tatkala Minseok menerima segala perlakuannya

"Eommmaaaaaaaaaa" Minseok yang pertama kali tersadar ketika suara Haowen menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Jongdae hentikan" ujar Minseok cepat ia tak ingin putra kecilnya melihat adegan yang belum boleh ia lihat.

"Tapi Min-" jawab Jongdae penuh rasa frustasi yang sialnya tak dapat Minseok abaikan.

Sret

Minseok menarik cepat Jongdae hingga keduanya memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di dapur .

"Eomma eodiga ?" Minseok menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulut agar Jongdae tak bersuara. Itu justru terlihat lucu di mata Jongdae, ia seakan sedang bermain petak umpet sekarang

"Kenapa tidak ada ? Yasudahlah main lagi saja"

Minseok menghela nafas saat suara Haowen sudah tidak terdengar itu berarti putranya telah kembali bermain. Namun Minseok kini harus menelan ludahnya sendiri karena Jongdae tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan yang wanita itu tahu benar apa artinya.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi " ujar Jongdae dan dengan cepat ia melakukan apa yang ia mau bahkan Minseok pun tak sempat protes.

.

.

Makan malam dengan pemandangan pantai adalah hal terindah yang pernah Minseok lihat. Ditambah dengan senyum bahagia dari orang-orang tercintanya membuat malam seorang Kim Minseok terlihat lebih sempurna.

"Eomma tadi kemana ?" tanya Haowen di sela-sela makan malam mereka.

"Tadi eomma sedang bersih-bersih " jawab Minseok.

"Lalu kenapa eomma tak menjawab Haowen ?" tanya Haowen lagi.

"Sayang kau mau tambah dagingnya ?" Ujar Jongdae mencoba mengalihkan perhatian "di usia mu sekarang kau harus banyak makan daging agar kuat" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah ?" bukan Haowen yang bertanya namun Jongmin terlihat sangat tertarik dengab bahasan ini.

"Appa Jongmin mau daging yang banyaaakkk agar Jongmin kuat"

" Daeul juga mauuuu"

"Yaakkk itu semua punya hyung!"

Minseok terkekeh geli melihat tingkah ketiga putranya dan perhatian Minseok kini jatuh pada Kyungsoo.

"Soo bagaimana kaki mu ? " tanya Minseok

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, sudah tak terasa sakit"

"Leher eomma kenapa ?" Minseok menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan dari putra terkecilnya.

"Leher eomma merah, eomma sakit ?" dan kini Jongmin ikut bertanya membuat Minseok kebingungan sementara Jongdae si pelaku utama justru tengah menahan tawa membuat Minseok mendelik.

"Tadi eomma di gigit monster nyamuk yang sangat besar makanya jadi merah begini " ujar Minseok kikuk.

"Dasar Monster menyebalkan ! Berani sekali dia menggigit eomma nya Daeul " seru Daeul marah namun terlihat sangat lucu di mata Minseok.

.

.

Minseok merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah seharian bermain bersama anak dan juga suaminya membuat tubuh wanita itu serasa akan remuk. Tidur terasa menjadi kegiatan yang paling Minseok dambakan saat ini namun sayang baru saja matanya tertutup Minseok harus menahan geli karena tangan nakal sang suami justru kini tengah bermain di tubuh Minseok.

"Jongdae-ya aku mengantuk" ucap Minseok parau.

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk Min " jawab Jongdae membuat Minseok mendengus.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Jongdae dan Minseok kompak melihat kearah pintu, siapa yang malam-malam begini mengetuk pintu .

Jongdae melangkah untuk membuka pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika nenemukan keempat anaknya sudah berdiri disana.

Dan penampilan Daeul-lah yang paling menarik perhatian karena kini putra bungsunya memakai topeng iron man di tengah malam.

"Malam ini Daeul akan menjaga eomma" ujar Daeul penuh semangat.

"Menjaga eomma ?" Kini Minseok ikut berdiri di depan pintu, mata Daeul berbinar senang saat menemukan sosok yang ingin ia lindungi, tanpa malu apalagi canggung Daeul merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta untuk di gendong .

"Memangnya eomma kenapa sampai harus di jaga ?" tanya Jongdae penasaran ia masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang kini ia hadapi

"Haiissshh appa ini bagaimana, tadi sore kan eomma di gigit oleh Monster sampai leher eomma merah! Jika nanti saat eomma tidur monsternya datang lagi bagaimana ?" Aahh sekarang Jongdae mengerti.

"Memangnya Daeul berani melawan monster ?" lanjut Jongdae.

"Beraniii ! Lihatlah Daeul sudah pakai topeng iron man monsternya pasti takut. Jika belum takut juga kan ada Jongmin serta Haowen hyung" ujar Daeul penuh semangat.

"Sudahlah sekarang kalian semua lebih baik tidur di Kamar eomma ya" ujar Minseok, Jongdae menoleh cepat merasa tak setuju dengan ucapan istrinya ini.

"Horrreeee tidur bersama eomma dan appa !"

"Kyungsoo" panggil Minseok ketika putri sulungnya mulai melangkah mundur.

"Aku tidur di kamar saja eomma" jawabnya

"Kita semua akan tidur bersama masa kau di kamar di kamar sendiri. Ayo kemari "

Kyungsoo memilih untuk menurut lagipula seumur hidup ia belum penah merasakan tidur bersama-sama seperti ini.

.

.

Minseok tersenyum memandangi satu persatu wajah buah hatinya yang telah terlelap. Rasa kantuk yang tadi ia rasakan menguap entah kemana. Walaupun Kyungsoo,Haowen,Jongmin dan Daeul tidak terlahir dari rahimnya tapi demi tuhan Minseok menyayangi mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Minseok memperhatikan lama wajah putra dan putri nya sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih rata setiap pergerakan Minseok tak luput dari penglihatan Jongdae bahkan laki-laki bisa mengetahui jika istrinya kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Jongdae beranjak perlahan dari sisi tempat tidur menuju ke sisi satunya tempat dimana Minseok berbaring.

Sret

Minseok tersentak saat sebuah tangan kekar memeluk perutnya namun kemudian senyumnya mengembang saat menyadari Jongdae-lah pelakunya

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aniyaa, aku hanya berpikir betapa tuhan menyayangiku dengan memberikan empat orang malaikat sekaligus" ujar Minseok.

"Jongdae-ya apakah aku boleh menjadi pribadi yang serakah? Kali ini saja" lanjut Minseok.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku menyayangi mereka sepenuh hatiku, tapi akupun ingin merasakan memiliki anak yang ku kandung dan lahirkan sendiri. Bukan berarti aku tidak bersyukur tapi bolehkan ?" Minseok bertanya lagi kini ia membalikan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Jongdae.

"Tentu saja boleh " jawab Jongdae menenangkan.

"Hmm Min karena anak-anak tidur disini bagaimana jika kita pindah ke kamar sebelah ?" ajak Jongdae. "Bukankah kau ingin memiliki anak mu sendiri " lanjutnya dan Minseok dapat merasakan aura mengancam sepertinya ia tak akan bisa beristirahat dalam waktu cepat.

"Ayo "

"Astaga Kim !"

.

.

.

End

I'm back !

Finding daeul tamat hehehehe

Maaf jika mengecewakan atau tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi. Dan untuk yang minta adegan 19+ maaf lagi saya belum bisa buatkan sebagai gantinya di chap ini banyak ambigunya hhee kalian yang kemarin chat ke saya pasti langsung pada konek !

Hohohoho.

Terimakasih buat readernim yang selama ini sudah mensuport 'Finding Daeul' ..

Big thanks to :

Kim Hyomi, initial D 0326, nur991fah, chioedailelf, chennie, hannachan42, iqshof, kim youngzie, chenmin ex-ochy, arkunakim, Anya, syahdae21, thunderlight21,wowshichun.

Dan saya sudah buat ff pengganti dengan judul 'Thunder Snow' bisa langsung cek di bio ..

Okaiiii sekian cuap-cuapnya

See you in next story byeolies ~


End file.
